<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a room full of art i’d still stare at you. by apolloeatsrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307151">in a room full of art i’d still stare at you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloeatsrocks/pseuds/apolloeatsrocks'>apolloeatsrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, birthday gift, dnf shippers come get y’all juice, i don’t irl ship please don’t take this the wrong way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloeatsrocks/pseuds/apolloeatsrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream (Clay) works at an old museum of white, cement walls that always seem to speak back to you filled with old statues and golden-framed artworks done by ones who lived long before him. </p><p>George is a simple man with a lot of free time. He likes to visit the old museum and ponder the life of those who created these works of art.</p><p>He often finds Dream hanging around him at most exhibits, offering stories and shares of his little collection of thoughts of the artists behind these works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a room full of art i’d still stare at you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in progress woo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- dream is a nickname given to clay by george because he’d consider clay a daydreamer.</p><p> </p><p>whilst looking through the abundance of writing prompts on tumblr, i came across this promt,</p><p>“you work at a museum and i like to come by a lot in my free time and wait why do you seem to follow me around from exhibit to exhibit au”</p><p>by @brotherjem.</p><p>first fic woo!!<br/>again, i don’t actually irl-ship, i just saw this and thought of the first two people that came to mind. it’s also for my friend and i’m hoping to finish it by their birthday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>